Faded From The World
by Collybear
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto,Cardcaptor Sakura,has caught all the Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards.But her deck is not yet complete.There's one last card.Can she seal LOVE? And when she does what will happen?SxS TxE First chapter is really short. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS AN IMPORANT NOTE!!_

_I have decided to rewrite this story! I will not take down any chapters until I am completely finish V.2! The start of the rewrite is after the chapter titled **NOTE. **_

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 1

Kinomoto Sakura was sitting on the pavement of her school yard. She was carefully drawing, with chalk, something she hadn't seen in ages but remembered like it was yesterday. A Clow Card. Long ago she had turned what she thought was all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. But lately she had been getting the familiar feeling of an uncaught card floating around. Inside the space that would have shown the picture and name of the card was blank. She didn't yet know the name of the card she was soon going to have to face.

"Sakura, Sakura! Over here!" Sakura turned away from the chalk drawing she was working on. Her best friend, Tomoyo, was running toward her with a high-tech camera in one hand and her boyfriend in the other.

Ever since Eirol came to our school in grade five, he and Tomoyo had an instant connection. While Sakura was searching for the cards they were too busy to act on it. But now they were all in grade ten and Tomoyo and Eirol were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Tomoyo, whats going on?" Sakura answered. She stood up and faced them fully. Tomoyo stopped a few feet from Sakura closely followed by Eirol. Tomoyo sighed and put her hand on her check then tilted her head.

"Oh Sakura, there's been nothing interesting to film since you caught all the Clow Cards and changed them. It's really boring now. Also seeing as you and Syaoran have no interest in being more than friends I can't film, that." Sakura started to bubble with anger at the mer mention of her best friend becoming more than that. She had known Syaoran a really long time and he even helped her catch the Clow card and make them Sakura Cards. He was her best friend but she had no interest in him THAT way and he thought the same of her.

"Tomoyo," she cried out at her, "you know he's my best friend and we don't want to ruin that." Tomoyo flicked her hand pettily at her and laughed.

"Oh and Eirol I need to talk to you. It's something big. I don't think Tomoyo should know quite yet." Sakura went very serious and Tomoyo took a hint, she pranced away and waved good-bye.

"Sakura I know what your thinking and yes, Tomoyo will get her wish too soon. This will be a very exciting film. You have yet to catch the most powerful card you shall ever meet Sakura, you best prepare your self. You are to catch, the Love Card." Both the Card Masters turned to the chalk drawing behind Sakura. A perfectly drawn woman appeared in the blank spot along with the word 'LOVE'.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 2

That night Touya and Sakura sat at the dinner table and spoke about Sakura's next adventure.

"So, you missed a card. That was dumb, but no use in insulates now. That Eirol-kun kid said 'you best prepare yourself', you think it'll be very hard? Of course you can always get the brat to help." Touya loved to piss her off. He was less hard about it since their father died in the car accident but he still did.

"Syaoran is not a brat! Would you get that through your thick skull Nii-san! I can't believe you. Humph! Any way I'm not fretting this card. I'm better now then I was when I was little. It'll be easy. And if Eirol is right then the card's gonna show up around nine o'clock Friday night. So,mmm, in two days. Ah! I need to call Tomoyo!" The rest of their dinner didn't last long. Sakura shoved everything she could into her mouth, washed her plate and scurried up to her room to call Tomoyo.

Nothing in her room had changed much. All that was different was that the bed had been extended so Sakura's feet didn't fall out the end.

She rushed over to her desk and opened the drawer. Inside little Kero was sleeping in his make-shift bed. Sakura poked him lightly and his eyes started to open.

"Kero, the Cardcaptor is back! It seems I missed a card last time and that I need to catch it. I get to go out as a Cardcaptor again." Kero jumped into the air and started flying circles around Sakura.

"Yay, this is awesome, so great amazing beyond good," He stopped flying and hovered in one spot in front of Sakura, "Wait, you missed a card. Which one." Kero eyed her suspiciously and flew right up to her face.

"The LOVE Card" He flew back to the desk and sat down cross-legged. Sakura took this chance to sit down too, " Before we talk about this Kero, I need to call Tomoyo. I bet anything she'll be ecstatic." Sakura grabbed the phone off the shelf above her bed and dialed. The ringing started and it was answered soon after.

"Hello, Daidoji Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo, I have great news for you. I'm going after another card!"

"What? I thought you caught them all? Oh I have to make you a new costume. I don't have your sizings though. I'm gonna send a limo from you OK. It'll be there really soon."

A car horn came from outside. Sakura looked out her window and there was a limo parked outside.

"Wow those things are fast Moyo. I'll be there soon K'."

"Hai, see you!"

Sakura hung up the phone and grabbed Kero by the tail.

"Come on Tomoyo invited us over. She want to size us again for costumes." After that Kero willingly came. Thoughts of the sugary snacks at Tomoyo's were what drove him now.

They hopped into the awaiting limo and were driven off. Neither Kero nor Sakura were quite sure how it happened, since Tomoyo lived on the opposite side of town, they arrived at Tomoyo's house in literately the blink of an eye. Waiting for hem at the gait was none other than Tomoyo and her mother. The minute after stepping out of the limo Sakura was pulled into a giant huge by Daidoji-san(A/n I will use honorifics for everyone. The reason you haven't seen many yet is cause they were all friends.).

"Sakura-chan, it's been so long. We've missed you."

"Aurigato, Daidoji-san it's a pleasure to be here again." Sakura did like the woman but she was too enthusiastic. Once she was let go she grabbed Kero off the limo seat where he was pretending to be a stuffed animal and ran into the mansion with Tomoyo.

Once inside one of the Daidoji maids offered them tea and Tomoyo order them to get certain textures and colors of fabric. They continued to Moyo's bedroom.

When they finally got to her room(the walk took 5 minutes because the house was go big) the first thing they did were the measurements, as they did so Tomoyo was filled in on the situation.

"So what's the card your going after now? I bet it's really dangerous!" Tomoyo asked as she measured Sakura's legs.

"Well, it's called the LOVE Card. Eirol said it would be the most difficult one. But I don't think so, how could love be dangerous? Besides I have Syaoran helping me and Kero." She glanced to the little thing sitting in the corner shoveling sweets in his face. Somethings never change.

"Well don't think that yet after all my Eirol made all the cards in the first place. He knows them them best. So I have some ideas on what to make this look like. How do you like blue and orange?" Sakura consider both things. The thing about the card and the colors. She liked them together.

"I like it and whatever else you planned, I trust you." Tomoyo immediately lite up like a Christmas Tree. She squealed and ran off to get the fabric that the maids had delivered a while ago.

Half an hour later Tomoyo was finished and Sakura was trying it on. As always it fit her perfectly and it was beautiful. The main of the dress was vibrant blue and there was a beautiful spirally pattern on one side of the body, a big bow on the lower back, knee socks and flowing sleeves all in bright orange. The shoes were the same blue with small orange bows and there was a blue head band with a orange bow as well. Needless to say she loved it. It would be perfect for her last card catching adventure.

"So, what do you think, isn't it amazing?" Tomoyo asked dazed at her handy work. She pulled at the dress in places to smooth in places.

"Are you kidding Moyo, how could I not love it!" Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders and started jumping up and down. The skirt of the dress bounced with the excited little Cardcaptor. Tomoyo joined in and then Kero joined. All of them jumped for about a minute before they got tired.

" Tomoyo," Kero started, "what's my costume and can I have more sweets?" Kero smiled mischievously. Tomoyo looked disgusted.

"KERO, how could you even think of eating when your in your costume. You'll get it dirty." Tomoyo laughed and held up a small blue cap with the same spiral pattern as Sakura's dress. Kero slipped into it and started flying around the room, his cape flapping behind him. He flew up beside Sakura and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh you two look so cute!" Tomoyo squealed, "Oh my it's getting late you two should get home, or Sakura how about you stay here." Moyo suggested staring at the clock. Kero and Sakura were both fine with the idea so Tomoyo had her maids get Sakura's school books.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review.

I need to know if I should keep going with this story.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 3

The las two nights Sakura had slept at Tomoyo's house so they could check Moyo's camera equipment and go through some old videos of Sakura's card catching journeys. They both had to admit that they missed those days full of adventure and excitement, especially Sakura. She really wished that she could still live that kind of life all the time. She had gotten use the thrill.

"So,Sakura what do you want for breakfast today? It's got to be something filling because your fight with the card is tonight." Tomoyo asked looking through the cabinets, "Oh there we go Turbo's, those are filling and really good for you, go in the fridge and grab two apples." Tomoyo yanked two plain white bowls out and poured some cereal into both. She slid one bowl toward where Sakura had been sitting. Sakura grabbed the apples out of the bottom drawer of the fridge and tossed one to Tomoyo as she told a bite out of her own. Instead of the _thump _Sakura was expecting to hear there was only the soft sound of the apple hitting skin. Tomoyo had caught it!

"Wow since when was your hand-eye coordination so good Moyo? Is Eirol showing you stuff?"

Tomoyo giggled a bit and winked."He thought it would be a good idea to brush me up a bit since it gets kinda dangerous around you. No offense. He said I'm a very fast learner." Sakura was surprised. Very surprised. They ate their breakfast quickly and quietly. They had promised Eirol and Syaoran that they'd meet early today so they could talk more about what would happen that night.

"Let's get going, we can leave everything on the table right? I'm assuming your maids will get it." Sakura asked rushed to get out the door. Eirol and Syaoran were going to meet them at Tomoyo's front gait. But Sakura wanted to meet them. Tomoyo nodded and stood up from her stool. They walked to the front door, slipped on their shoes and grabbed their school bags from the hooks.

"There they are! Hey!" Sakura shouted at the two boys just walking across the street. Sakura let go of her grip on the wrought iron gait and ran to meet Syaoran at the side walk. She took his hands in her own and glared softly into his eyes.

"You're going to be there to help me right, Syaoran? I need you just in case I might be out of practice." Syaoran look stunned down at Sakura then at their intertwined hands.

"Uh ya, of course I will be." He smiled, ignoring the fact that Sakura holding his hands like that made him uncomfortable. Why should it. She was his best friend. Shouldn't this feel like just a friendly gesture? But wasn't this what happened when someone likes someone in a movie? He shrugged that off, he didn't like Sakura THAT way. Sakura smiled and let go of his hands. She then ran over to Eirol and held his hands the same way. Syaoran found it kinda weird that he could grin the whole time she had his hands in hers, and he had a girlfriend. On top of that she was standing right behind her.

"Eirol, you'll be there too? You said it'd be tough. I'm not worried but just in case." Sakura's answer was just a smile. That was good enough for her.

The four teenagers got into a tight line so they could all hear each other and they started walking to school and discussing their plan for tonight.

"Since were all staying so we can get some things done or, in this genius case, practice singing," Eirol poked Tomoyo's arm, "We can all meet in front of the library doors. At six-ish then we can be at Penguin Park with time to warm-up and spar. Before you say it Moyo, you can film it." Tomoyo squealed and latched on to Eirol's arm.

Sakura was walking beside Syaoran and because of the shortness of the school uniform's skirt, Syaoran's hand brushed against Sakura's leg. Much to his surprise Sakura didn't move away and slap him, but squished closer to him. This was WAY out side of his comfort zone, he didn't say anything though.

When they arrived at school they all went their separate ways, except for Sakura and Syaoran. They were in the same class together. The whole day they passed notes back at forth on random thing they had done, were planning to do or anything else for that matter. When the end of the day final came they had to part completely and get do whatever they had to do.

At six o'clock everyone was at the library doors ready to fight. Eirol in his 'Clow Clothes', Syaoran in his traditional Chinese clothes, Sakura and Kero(he'd been stuffed in Sakura's bag that morning) in the costumes Tomoyo had made and then Tomoyo still in her school clothes.

"Ya, thank Yue. Nine o'clock Penguin Park. Bye" Tomoyo flicked her phone closed, "We forgot to tell Yue, so I called him. He's gonna meet us there now to help us train." Kero hit himself with his small little paw and started cursing to himself about how stupid he was to forget about Yue. Sakura thought she heard Syaoran muter something about helping Kero punish himself.

"Well then", Eirol asked politely ushering them toward the school exit, "shall we go?"


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE REVIEW.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Penguin Park, Yue wasn't there. In his place was Yukito, his human guise. Despite Yue knowing Yukito was disguise, Yukito was totally unaware.

"Oi, Yukito-san, how are you?" Sakura was ecstatic to see Yukito again. Every time she had seen Yukito the last little while was when she past his house going to school. She really wished that Touya still invited him as much as he used to.

He smiled a waved, "Sakura-chan, I'm good how are you?" Sakura was about to answer but through the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran throw her a look. She knew what it meant, it was time to call on Yue.

She sighed, "Sorry Yukito-san, but we need to speak to Yue-san." Wings unfolded from Yukito's back and wrapped him in a blanket of feathers. A strange white light glowed from underneath the wings. A second later the wings unwrapped him and in front of them stood Yue.

"A pleasure to see you again, Master of the Cards." Yue bowed gracefully to Sakura, then once again a less bent over bow to everyone else, "It has been quite along time. Especially you, Master Clow." Yue was delighted to see Eirol. His original master's reincarnation. Yue then noticed the little bear type thing sitting on Sakura's shoulder.

Kero acknowledged his gaze and jumped forward to join Yue in his original form. As with the other guardian wings emerged from from Kero's back and transformed him into a great lion. Keroberos.

"I think we should spar with people around our own level. So the Sakura, Eirol-kun and the kid will spar against each other and Yue and I will spar. Tomoyo you can film." Everyone nodded simultaneously. The all went to their separate areas of the park.

Syaoran, Sakura and Eirol had played rock,paper, scissors to see who started and Sakura and Syaoran were to go against each other. Sakura made the first move and sent SHOT.

"SHOT, aim at Syaoran!" SHOT chased Syaoran around for a while until enough distance got between the the card and the boy. When they were far enough apart Syaoran turned and yelled, "God of Thunder answer my call!" The light from the card disappeared and it floated back over to Sakura.

"OK, OK fair enough. Now let's try SWORD!" She shouted out the command and her staff became a slender sword. She jumped out of the tree she had been sitting in to get a better view of the chase. Sakura had become very fast over the past years and used that to her advantage. She circle around behind Syaoran and took a swipe at him. He sprung backwards, and landed upside down balancing on his hands on Sakura's shoulders. He pushed off and kicked her in the back before landing behind her. Sakura fell forward and rolled up from the ground. Eirol started clapping on the sidelines.

"Go show you two! I think it's time we switched it up. I'll go in against Syaoran." Sakura ran to the small park bench where Tomoyo was filming from.

"Nice fight Kura! I like the roll at the end, very graceful." Tomoyo congratulated Sakura. She was still panting from the fight so Tomoyo slide a bottle of water towards her. She chugged half of it before she spoke.

"Hey Moyo, do you really think that this will be the last card battle. I mean it just seams to...well I don't know that's the problem! I don't want this to be the last. I enjoy being Cardcaptor Sakura." She wined. Tomoyo didn't want it to be the last either. Not because there was nothing to film but because she got quite a bit of thrill out of it too. Surprisingly she enjoyed it.

"I think it might be Sakura. I don't like it either but it is. After you catch LOVE then there's none left to catch. Kero said so, Eirol said so and Syaoran said so. It's the unfortunate truth." Tomoyo looked down at her hands and then put one hand on Sakura leg. A tear dropped on to her hand from Sakura's eye.

It was 8:59 and 30 seconds... 25...20..15...10...5...4...3...2...1. 9:00. A pinkish cloud began to gather over Penguin Park. Down from the cloud came a beautiful woman with pink, flowing hair and a frilly pink dress.

"Hello, Master Sakura," the woman said in a velvety voice, "I am LOVE."

Have you reviewed yet? If not, see that little button that says GO. Ya, click on it to submit a review. I'm not trying to be pushy but I do get very busy during the year and I need to know if I should continue writing this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review. Reviews are what lets me know I should keep this story going.

Sorry from the short chapter, but the point gets across quick.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 5

Eirol walk casually up to t he card floating in front of them he took her hand and genitally kissed it in a friendly gesture.

"LOVE, it's good to see you again. Your a very elusive card." LOVE put her hand to her mouth and giggled. She slid upward towards her cloud and sat gracefully down on it. " Well, Master Clow, I am elusive and I'm not about to let you catch me quite yet. Though, I have no doubt Master Sakura is very fair."

Sakura spun her staff above her head and let it point at LOVE, who sat there as if Sakura hadn't done anything. She raised the staff above her head and brought it down. "Clow Card!" She yelled. A card started to appear and LOVE was sucked in to. It floated down into Sakura's hand.

"Well, Eirol that wasn't, at all, as hard as you said it would be."Sakura turned to where Eirol had retreated behind her, he was sprawled out of the ground along with Tomoyo. She turned to see if Syaoran was still standing. He seemed unaffected by what ever had got Eirol and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, what's wrong with them." Syaoran ran up to them and checked their pulse.

"They seem fine, it's weird though." Eirol started to move and Syaoran jerked back.

"Oh, Lord! Syaoran? Sakura? What happened to me? And what is Daidoji-san doing here?" Both them were stunned. Not only had Eirol called Tomoyo, Daidoji, but he had also used a honorific, and a very unfamiliar one at that.

"Well, um..." Syaoran stammered to explain, "You brought your girlfriend, Tomoyo, here to film us catching the last card. You know, LOVE." Eirol didn't answer immediately, he just sat there looking stunned and confused.

"Daidoji-san isn't my girlfriend. I haven't even got to the first name stage with her." What was he talking about he had a long time ago. Something wasn't right. Yue and Kero were locked heads on the opposite side of the park.

Tomoyo woke up not long after Eirol and they explained everything to her as well. Her responses were almost exactly the same. That apparently sealed something for Yue and Kero. They walked up to the confused group of teenagers.

"The way you sealed LOVE did something unthinkable. Sakura, Syaoran, love has faded from the world."

**Have you reviewed yet? If not press that little button down there that says GO. I need to know if I should keep the story going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 6

"But that impossible! Wasn't that only supposed to happen if I didn't master the Clow Cards?" The young cardcaptor was frantic. That's why Eirol and Tomoyo didn't remember each others relationship!

"We don't know what can be done about it. And in his condition, I don't think Eirol would know either. The only one that can help you is Clow Reed himself. But he's been dead for centuries and it's not like you can travel backwards in time." Yue explained to them. But both Sakura and Syaoran knew that the last part wasn't true. They had the TIME card.

Sakura pulled the card out and placed it in front of her. It floated in the air waiting for its command. Both the guardians recoiled in surprised. "Sakura, you can't go that far back in time even with how much your magic power has increased. It's impossible for even the greatest of masters." Sakura laughed at Kero. Not because she didn't think it was true, she knew quite well that she couldn't do it along. She wasn't going to.

"Don't you fret, Kero. I'm not going to try, _We're_ going to try, as in Syaoran and I. Right?" Syaoran nodded and walked over to Sakura's side. Kero sighed in defeat, " I guess if the kid's going with you." Sakura smiled and held her star staff out in front of her. Syaoran grabbed the staff in between her hands. The lifted the staff together and cried out "TIME" Sakura then processed to look around at the people surrounding her, frozen in time, before giving the final command. Yue and Kero were standing right in front of them, looking bewildered. Tomoyo had her camera to her eye and Eirol was just standing professionally.

"You ready Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just smiled, followed by a faint "Ya".

"TIME, take us back to see Clow Reed please." A bright light emitted from the card, then the light exploded around them. Everything from their time swirled into the card and all the things from Clow Reed's time swirled out. Not a minute later they were standing in a beautiful garden of Sakura trees. Standing directly in front of their eyes was Clow Reed, the greatest card master to ever live and the creator of the cards.

"Hello again, Sakura-chan and who is this?" Clow greeted them casually. They both let go of the staff and Sakura let it turn back into a key. The same delicate thing fell in her hand and she put it around her neck.

"Hello, Clow-sama. This is my friend Syaoran. He helped me catch the cards. That reminds me, we are here for a reason." Clow tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You see, the card, LOVE, has just reviled itself. I caught the card, but it seems something terrible happened. Nobody remembers who they love." Clow chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You and Syaoran-kun caught it right," Sakura nodded, confused as she had just said that, "Would you be able to show me the card." Sakura nodded her head again, "Well that is why, Sakura-chan. You to come walk with me. One on either side. You'll hear better." The three card holders strolled around Clow's garden. It was exquisite. All the Sakura trees were in bloom and petals fell softly of the trees and floated down to earth.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, this may seem confusing but bare with me. The only thing that can properly seal that card is the card itself. This is a card that needs no magical powers to use. This is a card of the people and you need to discover it on your own. Both of you together." Both them were at the point where confused no long explain the amount of incomprehension there was. Clow laugh and patted them both on the top of the head. "You'll understand soon enough. Now I must send you back to your own time. You have some wrongs to set right." The same swirl that happened when they entered Clow's time happened again in reverse. They watched as they were slowly sucked away from the Master of the Clow. They arrived back in their own time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this was a rush chapter, it's not very good. Next chapter will be better. Thanks.

Please review.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 7

Syaoran and Sakura were immediately swarmed by(hordes of fangirls) the guardians, Tomoyo and Eirol.

"Is it fixable?"

"Will it pass?"

"What do we do?"

"What did Clow-sama say?"

The two people at the center of the glob sighed. "Clow-sama said something about the only thing being able to seal the card was the card itself. He wouldn't explain it any father. So I think we should just meet here again same time tomorrow." Sakura declared. Everyone nodded in agreement and went home their separate ways. Sakura and Syaoran lived in the same section of the city, so they walked home together.

"That's really weird what happened tonight. I never would have guessed. I'm surprised the stuffed animal and Yue-san got it."Syaoran said trying to make small talk. Sakura nodded.

"It is really weird." Sakura's hand slide into Syaoran's open one. He subconsciously wrapped his hand around hers. It was warm and comforting. But once again he had the strange feeling that it was more than a friendly gesture.

They arrived in front of Sakura's house and she swung in front of him. "Well, I gotta get off her. Bye Syao." She leaned toward him and kissed him on the check. As she ran in to her house she waved back to Syaoran. He continued passed her house to his own.

_Syaoran's thoughts_

_Oh God. Why do I feel like this. I know Sakura's only my friend. Do I like her more than that? I mean just because she makes me happy by being in a room doesn't mean I love her. Does it? Oh man, I'm screwed up._

_Normal_

Syaoran continued to his house. When he arrived he was surprised to find one of his older sisters had dropped in for a for a visit. She was waiting in the dinning room for him.

She was tall and thin. Her long black hair was pulled up in high ponytail on top of her head. She was dressed elegantly in traditional Chinese clothes.

"Syaoran! I'm so happy to see you." She jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in, knocking it over, and pulled him in to a big hug. He sighed.

"Hello, Shay Lin-nee-san. I'm glad to see you to." He suddenly had the best person for what he needed in his house. How lucky was he. "Sorry this is the first question I'm asking you. But, I need help Nee-san." Shay Lin dropped him out of the hug and planted her hands firmly on him shoulders. His face was sad and worried. She took note of this.

"You can ask me anything! What is it?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I think I love someone. But, I really don't know."Shay Li reared back in surprise. Had he said 'love'?

"We'll sit and talk about this, k? I think it's best we have a _long _talk this." She picked the chair of the ground and they sat together, at the table, for the good part of the night talking. By the end of it Syaoran was sure. He loved Sakura Kinomoto.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 8

Syaoran showed up at least an hour early at the park to wait Sakura. She arrived only a little after he did.

"Sakura, your here early!" Syaoran had expected her to be a little early, but not this much.

"Hey! You do realize your here early too?," Syaoran blushed, he hadn't realized, "Oh well, I was hoping you would be. I need to talk to you and I think you need to talk to me, too." All Syaoran was think was that she was going to reject him. She must have noticed. She was a very observant person, but Syaoran could work with this. It would work. For both of them. It would seem less awkward.

"We should walk, you know just around the park," Sakura smiled, there was no way Syaoran could say no to her. They walked around the park for a good forty-five minutes before Sakura said anything.

"well, you see, Syaoran,..." she hesitated and Syaoran froze up. She was going to tell him off, "Since it was us that went to see Clow-sama we should probably release the card together too." Thank goodness! He was off the hook for now but he still needed to tell her.

"OK then. We should wait though, I mean for Yue-san and the stuffed animal." Sakura went serious.

"But Syao, I want to do this together. You know special." Syaoran sighed once again he couldn't say no.

"Fine then take it out." Sakura said her chant and her staff appeared. She then pulled out the card. The word LOVE caught Syaoran's eye.

That was the whole reason he was here. The reason he stayed by Sakura's side, and came back after he left. It was all because of love.

Syaoran grabbed the handled in between Sakura's hands and they raised it together. It came down, weightless, on the card. It glowed metallic then seemed to shader. A pink cloud came from the pieces and it disappeared shortly after.

"Wow that was amazing. I've never had to release a card before, only catch 'em." Sakura turned and started at Syaoran for along while. She looked deep in thought, this was Syaoran's changes he ould tell her now.

"I..."

"Sya..." They both tried to speak the same time, but both stopped.

"You go first it's fine." Syaoran pushed her. The more she spoke the less he had to.

"Oh well, um...," Sakura stammered, she didn't know what to say, "I think we should go back to where we decided to meet. Yue and Kero 'll be there soon." Syaoran simply nodded and they started to walk back. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pushed close up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in delight. He felt that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, the uncomfortable feeling.

They reached their meeting point and everyone else was already waiting for them.

"Master Sakura, where is the card we need to release it now."

"Don't worry Yue-san, we already dealt with that!" Sakura took a proud stance, but Yue and Kero exploded in rage.

"What were you thinking Sakura-chan! You should have waited for us!" Kero's voice erupted over all the noise and got everyones attention, "The card is going to recoil!" As he spoke the pink cloud they had seen twice before appeared over the giant penguin. It settled over all the people gathered there; Tomoyo, Eirol, Yue, Kero, Syaoran and Sakura. Everyone was completely blinded by the pink cloud, the only ones that knew were another was, were Sakura and Syaoran, they were still holding hands.

All of the sudden Syaoran understood, he understood what Clow had meant.

**Reviewed yet? Please do!**


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE.

**Faded From The World**

Chapter 9

_Syaoran's Mind_

_I understand now. What he meant. Only love more powerful than LOVE can seal it. Only two people that love each other, two people with magic, can seal it. I love Sakura, I don't know if she feels the same way about me, but I have to try. How do I tell her though? I need some demonstration. Huh! I know, it's risky for our friendship but it's all I can do._

_Normal POV_

"Syao, I'm scared I can't see anyone. Where are you?" Syaoran pulled Sakura close to his body. She was much shorter than him so she buried her head into his chest and started to weep.

"Sakura, I love you!" Sakura was shocked but she didn't have much time to react. Syaoran pulled her head up to meet his. Their lips meet and they kissed. At first Sakura wasn't enthusiastic, but she quickly changed her mind. It felt nice, warm, comforting and most of all, right. She leaned into his kiss.

They were so absorbed in each other they didn't even notice the pink fog retreating from around everyone else and wrapping around only them. When they finally pulled always from each other LOVE had materialized in front of them and she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Never have I seen love so strong between two people. I am truly touched and I believe that you are deserving to seal me. I don't think I'll put you through the torment of finding out how to bind me.

"You must attach me to the world itself, that way love can be shared with the people."

"A card of the people..." Syaoran whispered softly. Sakura pushed herself up to Syaoran's ear.

"I was wondering, when you would catch on." She kissed his cheek and slid back down. Sakura held her staff out to Syaoran. He once again grabbed the handle between her hands. This time they let it fall so the tip of he star touched the ground.

"Clow Card!" They both whispered together, LOVE returned to her form of a pink cloud. As LOVE stated to seep back into the earth, Sakura and Syaoran's lips meet again.

Tomoyo screamed, and fell to the ground. Eirol rushed over to her side and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My love, are you OK?" Everyone rejoiced. What Eirol said made it official. Love had returned.

"Eirol, I'm glad. I remember forgetting. But now..." Tomoyo's words were cut off by Eirol. He crashed into her and they kissed.

Syaoran broke apart in time to see Tomoyo and Eirol. They both felt happier than ever.

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura came close to his face again, "I love you."

**THE END**

Reviewed yet? If not please do.


	10. NOTE

**NOTICE**

For those of you that had this story on your alert list you might be wondering why I'm adding a new chapter. Well, Faded From The World was my first fanfic and I am quite proud of it. That being said I feel that it needs a rewrite. So starting soon I will be rewriting and posting Faded From The World. It will follow the same storyline, but I hope it will be improved. I will put a note on the first chapter telling about this rewrite and I will delete the first version of the story altogether. I hope you will like the new version!


	11. What is its Name?

_**YAY! First New and improved chapter!**_

_**Faded From The World**_

_What is its name?_

"Oh! Your silly Sakura, you really are!," The jade eyed girl scolded herself. But she was right. She really was silly. Not only was she a sixteen year old doing chalk drawings, but the drawings themselves were particularly odd as well. A Clow Card. My! Sakura hadn't seen one of these in years, yet still she remembered it like it was yesterday the last time she had caught one. A card with a sun at the top and two stars on either side of the empty space that would usually be occupied by the picture representing the card's use. The banner at the bottom showing the cards name in English writing was blank. She had the urge to draw one of these for the strangest reason. She had lately been feeling the familiar presence of an uncaught card floating around the town, yet she couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

Just the idea, though, that she would once again be acting as _Cardcaptor Sakura _brought back such memories. The rush of soaring above the city using _Fly_, with the wind blowing her hair back and having Syaoran mounted behind her! She missed that rush, but in that scene that wasn't all that she missed. Syaoran.

She missed Syaoran a lot, so much that sometimes it hurt. He had, of course, moved back to Japan, but he didn't speak to Sakura any more. The most he had said to her in the last five years was, "Can I borrow a pen?". It hurt her that he wouldn't talk to her any more and she often found herself wondering if it hurt so much because she loved him. But she always came to the same conclusion, it didn't matter because he didn't love her.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A familiar sing-song voice called. Sakura knew right away who this was, it could only be one person. Daidoji Tomoyo.

Sakura turned away from her drawing and scanned the high school yard for her best friend and cousin. She wasn't hard to spot, as she was waving one arm in the air to get the green eyed teen's attention and dragging her boyfriend along with the other. Her long, shiny black hair flowed behind her as she ran and her florally, bubble gum pink dress billowed in the wind. A black shoulder bag flapped against her side, making a thumping sounds every time it hit her hip bone. She stopped in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! There's nothing to film now! You caught and changed all the Clow Cards and you won't try to get together with Syaoran, it's all so boring now!" Tomoyo leaned her cheek against her hand and sighed. It really was Tomoyo's favorite thing to do, film Sakura's adventures. Now and again Tomoyo would still dress Sakura in one of the costumes she hadn't had the opportunity to tape her in and make her use the _Fly_ card to drift around for a bit.

"Why don't you go to the park and film the animals. Oh! Hi there, Eriol-san." The tall blue-black haired boy stepped out from behind his girlfriend and gave Sakura a small bow. He too had moved back to Japan, but for an actual reason. He had no family that was expecting him, so he had come back to Japan to be with Tomoyo. Such love!

"That is a very good recreation, Sakura-san." Eirol commented, noticing the chalk drawing scratched onto the ground behind her. Sakura got stood up and brushed the chalk dust from her clothes.

"Thank you. I've been working on it for a while."

"It shows. What is this card called?" Eirol asked, referring to the fact the name banner was blank.

"I don't know. I started feeling the presence of a Clow Card a while ago. But, it can't be. I caught all fifty-two cards, didn't I?" Sakura wondered. She knew all the names by heart, she had even made a little song to remember some of them.

_Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood_

_Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep_

_Cardcaptors of the Clow_

_Expect the unexpected now!_

There were fifty-two cards, no doubt.

"Yes, you have fifty-two, but there's a fifty-third. The joker of the deck, so to speak." Eirol spoke, majestically. Tomoyo's smile started to slip as he became more and more serious, while Sakura turn all her attention to him. "It's the _Love_ card. This is a card so powerful I had dare not tell you about while you were still catching or changing the cards. _Love_ is capable of things that you might not ever be ready to face. But, now that it has come you must."

"So, I have to fight _Love_?"

"Yes." Both the Card Masters and Tomoyo turned to the chalk drawing behind Sakura. A perfectly drawn woman in pink clothing and with flowing pink hair faded into the blank spot along with the word _Love._

_**Tell me what you think about the first improved chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**  
_


	12. Perfect, Ne?

_**Faded from the World**_

_Perfect, Ne?_

"So, tell me more about this card. You said it was strong but what can it do?" Touya asked his sister, sitting across the table. Sakura had gotten home late because she knew it was Touya's turn to cook, she had spent the time with Eirol and Tomoyo, discussing their course of action for capturing _Love. _Now her brother was bombarding her with questions about the card and the methods they would use against it.

"I don't know. All Eirol-san would say to me was that I would be the toughest card I ever faced, and I should prepare." Sakura gazed down at her untouched plate. It looked good, rice boiled in chicken broth and her favorite type of sushi but she just didn't want to eat. Worrying does things to your appetite.

"Is the brat gonna help you?" The girl lifted her head slowly and gazed at Touya with a look in her eyes that could have burned a hole in him. Not only was Syaoran a sore subject to begin with but insulting him always put it over the top. Yet another way for Touya to torment her.

"No, Syaoran-_san_ is not helping. He doesn't speak to me any more, or have you forgotten, Nii-san?" Sakura asked sourly. To avoid further conversation she began to eat, though it wasn't a very enjoyable meal. Everything always tastes worst when you eat in a rush.

"I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan, she wants to make me a new costume, apparently." Sakura got up from table and dropped her plate into the skin. "You have clean up to, remember. I traded jobs with you."

Sakura rushed up to her room, as fast as she could. Slamming the door behind her, not on purpose of course.

Not much had changed in her room since she was little. The bed had been replaced, so her feet didn't hang out the end, and a twisty, circle pattern had been painted across one of the walls. She had seen this pattern in a magazine once and spent days convincing Touya to paint it on her wall. Her father had said it was a great idea, but didn't have the time to do it himself. When their father died in the car crash, Touya had agree to paint it in memory of him.

Grabbing the little pink cell phone on her bedside table and launching herself onto her bed, the green-eyed teenage girl began to dial her best friends number.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. You mentioned a costume earlier. Do you want me to come over?"

"Really? Thanks, when will they be here? I need time to get ready."

"Great see you soon, Moyo-chan!" Sakura snapped the little phone closed and placed it back on her table.

"Kero! Come on, we're going to Tomoyo-chan's house." Sakura yanked open the draw on her dress that was currently occupied by the small little guardian of the cards. If the Kero wasn't so excited about going over to Tomoyo's he would be mad at Sakura for messing up his house. Kero started flying around the room, then out of the door. From downstairs Sakura heard Touya yelling at Kero for splashing the dish water every where.

Quickly getting ready, Sakura got out of her school uniform she had neglected to take of earlier. She pulled on a pair of old jeans that were formerly dark wash and had several rips in the knees, and a tight fitting gray long sleeve t shirt followed by a looser black t shirt. Her style had much simplified in the last three years because of the single income from her brother.

Sakura started pulling a brush through her tangled hair. That was one of the things that changed most about Sakura in the last years. Her hair was now much longer than it used to be. It fell so far down her back that if it grew another three or four inched she would almost be able to sit on it. She had layers and a side part. The color was different too. Instead of her natural pastel brown color, she had caramel blond highlights and chocolate brown lowlights put in. She pulled the top layers of her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head and secured it with a hair elastic.

Only moments after finishing her hair there was a car, or more accurately limo, horn from outside. Of course that was the transportation Tomoyo had spoke about on the phone.

Once again taking her cell phone from the table, Sakura stuck it in her back pocket. Almost tripping the semi-blond rushed down the stairs and yanked open the door. Yelling behind her for Kero to follow.

"Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you again!" Tomoyo's mother beamed when the limo door opened. The usual reaction, even when she had last seen Sakura only hours ago.

"Mother, if you don't mind, I need to steal Sakura-chan immediately." Tomoyo asked her energetic mother rhetorically, already pulling Sakura towards the house.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan! I'm overjoyed merely having Sakura-chan in our humble abode!" Sakura gave the slightly creepy lady a weak smile then rushed after her friend who had already started in to the large house.

"So, I looked over all your old tapes and examined your costumes. I picked the best parts from the best costumes and some new designs to make, the mega costume! I already have a sketch!" The dark haired girl shoved a larger tattered sketchbook into Sakura's hands. There was a rough sketch of the costume and several fabric samples stapled to the top corner.

The sketch was an elaborate halter top dress with a short poffy skirt under-layed with mesh. On the bodice was the same pattern as on Sakura's wall at home. On the right glove, there was also the same pattern, on the headband as well.

The fabric samples were; a sparkling dark blue for the bodice, skirt over-lay, headband and gloves, dull orange mesh for under the skirt and a matching shade of orange for the spiral pattern.

"It's amazing Moyo-chan!" Sakura commented. This was most likely her greatest design ever! Sakura couldn't have loved it more.

"I know! Perfect, Ne? Let's get started!"

**Reviews are love. Review please?**


	13. Ah!

_**Faded From The World**_

_Ah!_

"Sakura-chan! Stop moving! I can't get accurate measurements when you keep squirming."

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan." Sakura stood as still as she could, her feet hip width open and her arms held out from the sides of her body, it was a hard position to keep for a extended length time. The blood wasn't moving to Sakura's arms and it was starting to hurt.

"Last measurement.....and......done!" The ebony haired girl rolled up the yellow sewing measuring tape and placed it on the desk beside her that was covered with sewing tools. Sakura shook out her limbs. "This won't take long to make, I just need to call the maids to bring the fabric of of storage." Tomoyo walked over to the wall near the door and pressed the button for the intercom. "Miuzaki-san**(cookies and a mention in the next chapter for anyone who knows who Miuzaki is)**, could you bring the fabric style #659 and #372 up to my bedroom, please?"

The reply came seconds later. "Gommennasai, Daidoji-sama. We have lost the key to the fabric storage room, we can't open it."

"It's okay. Thank you, Miuzaki-san, I shall go down myself. I have a spare key." Sakura looked puzzled at her friend, as far as she knew Tomoyo didn't have any of the keys. Only the maid and Daidoji-san had them.

"Tomoyo-chan? Do you really have a spare?" Tomoyo giggled and winked at Sakura.

"Nope, but I have you. Come." Tomoyo slide out the door signaling for Sakura to follow after her. She was lead down a complex series of hallways and corridors, everyone lined with a number of doors, mostly double doors. Even after going down to the first floor from Tomoyo's room on the third floor, they still went down. Eventually they reached a big steel door, with a huge key lock on the front.

"What do you want me to do to the door? I don't have a key." Tomoyo giggled again, of course she knew Sakura wouldn't have a key.

"Cut the lock. You can do that, right? After all if _Sword _can go through a magical barrier than steel shouldn't be a problem. Go for it Sakura-chan." By this time Sakura had already pulled the small pink key from around her neck and was searching her deck for _Sword_.

"_Rain, Wind, Shadow, Wood, SWORD_! There we go.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" A bright burst of light appeared and seconds later Sakura was standing with the star staff in her hand.

"That was exquisitely elegant, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo commented. This time it was particularly graceful, even for Sakura.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. Now let's do this," Sakura flick _Sword_ out in front of her and raised the star staff above her head, "_SWORD!_" As the staff was brought down upon the card, magic of every color swirled around Sakura. The card disappeared and the staff transformed into a sleek rapier like sword.

Sakura thrust the tip of the sword into the large steel lock where the key should have gone, and with one quick downward, upward, movement cu the lock in two. The two halves fell to the ground with a loud _ting_.

In a flash, the sword had turned back to a staff, then to the key and the _Sword_ card was floating down into Sakura's hands.

"There done."

"Ah!" Sakura spun around to face her friend, who was, at the moment, looking very destressed.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, completely confused. She had done exactly what Tomoyo asked, what did she do wrong?

"I forgot to film you!"

**Reviews please!**


	14. Fit for a Witch!

_**Faded From The World**_

_Fit for a Witch!_

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!," Tomoyo called in a singsong voice, " I'm finished!" Sakura picked up the remote beside her and switched off the gargantuan**(A/N: I love that word!)** television that was mounted on her friends wall. Lord, Tomoyo had all the fancy gadgets!

"I'll be right there, I'm just taking out the disc!" She called back as she pressed the 'Eject' button on the DVD player. Out came one of the very many discs that Tomoyo had made that featured Sakura in her adventures with the Clow and Sakura Cards. Each disc was decorated with a picture of Sakura in the costume she had worn for that disc. This particular one she had been watching featured her fight with Yue at Tokyo Tower Watching these old videos made her feel so nostalgic and miss those time so much.

Those times were the best. In every fight she could count on Syaoran to be there beside her, helping her pull through. Eventually it wasn't just fights. He was always there, standing up for her, comforting her, giving her someone to talk to where she was alone. Syaoran. Why had he distanced himself so much? Didn't he know that it was hurting Sakura to have her boyf – close friend do this to her? Tomoyo had gotten to stay friends with Eirol, even become more than friends. Why didn't she deserve the same?

"Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaaan!!"

She placed the disc back in the correct box and the box in the right spot on the shelves of her adventures. All filed in chronological order, it never ceased to amaze her how obsessed Tomoyo was with these videos. She entered the part of the room Tomoyo had been working on her dress in, there were scraps of fabric everywhere and needles and thread littered her work desk. Tomoyo squealed. "I finished! And it's sooooooo pretty!!! Try it on, try it on!" She pointed excitedly towards the dress and accessories on the table.

Five minutes later, Sakura was doing a 360° for Tomoyo in front of a mirror. The dress was, as always, stunning. Just as the sketch show, with a few additions. A big orange bow had been added on the back and the neck line had been cut to a deep V with the orange fabric squaring off the bottom of it. Kero was also flying around the room in his costume,a blue cape with the spiral pattern on it. He was taking what they guessed would be a short lived break from his sweets.

"So, what do you think? Too flashy? Too dull? Too perfect?" Sakura did one last turn before answering.

"Too prefect, I think. I love it!" She jumped up and down, examining the bounciness of the skirt and the movement of the bow on her back. The skirt the was attached to the dress was separate from the tutu like thing that made the skirt puff out, so every time she jumped the skirt came out of place.

"Hmm... I'm going to have to fix that, it doesn't look very graceful." Tomoyo thought out loud as she fetched some pins to tack the skirt down till she could sew it. She worked diligently, and in two minutes, maybe even less it was fixed and Sakura was back in costume. "There that's better!"

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan! You're so talented! I could never make something like this, it's to complicated for me." She reminisced as she, once again, examined her friends handiwork.

"Oh, I think you could. With my help at least. I know! I'll help you make something one day! How bout a black dress with pointy shoulders and white trim, it will be so eccentric! Fit for a witch!"**(A/N: Anyone get that reference?) **

"You'd really teach me, Tomoyo-chan?" She nodded.

"Now, let's get you out of that, it's late and we both need to sleep. I'll get the bed ready." Sakura nodded and headed back to the bathroom to change. She emerged wearing a pair of light blue cloud covered flannel pajamas and her hair was pulled back into a long braid to avoid getting it tangled during her sleep. Tomoyo had also changed into her own pair of matching pajamas, but hadn't pulled back her hair.

The green bed covers on Tomoyo's huge king sized bed were pulled back for easy access and the cheesy little chocolate that hotels usually put on pillows was sitting right there in it's place. A little inside joke.

Tomoyo climbed into her side of the bed, the side closer to the huge window that Sakura felt uneasy sleeping near. "Good night, Sakura-chan." She murmured as her friend climbed in with her.

"Mn, you too, Tomoyo-chan..." And the second Sakura's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

**Reviews for the review poor?**


End file.
